Colonel contre Mafioso
by Ysa
Summary: Les gentils deviennent méchants et vice versa. Faut lire pour comprendre.UA,sinon très yaoi, royhavoc, greedkimblee. DolKimblee mignon petit lemon soft pour ma part après sa peut choqué pt certaines personnes a vous de voir
1. L'Alchimiste

**Colonel contre Mafioso**

**Chapitre 1: "L'alchimiste"**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : ****Fullmetal alchemist**

**Genre :** **Yaoi, romance, UA**

**Couple : Roy x Havoc, Greed x Kimblee, Riza x Lust ( je connaissais pas )et d'autres couples a venir **

**Disclaimer: pas à moi !**

**présentation de l'histoire : **

Roy Mustang était certainement le meilleur vendeur de drogues et proxénète de tout East City ( j'ai gardé le nom de fma), les plus grands dealers , les plus belles prostituées, les herbes les plus recherchées, les jeux de hasard, tout passaient par lui. Au bout d'une dizaine d'années il avait acquis un renom certain qui faisait même frémir les flics du centre qui était pourtant réputés pour leur efficacité et leur ténacité.

Bref, Roy Mustang était très loin d'être un modèle d'honnêteté et de justice, et donc pouvait craindre pour sa personne, en effet étant donné qu'il était puissant, les autres petits mafias étaient assez envieuse de son pouvoir. C'est pour ça qu'il s'entourait toujours d'une garde rapprochée talentueuse et dévouée, et d'un associé fidèle.

Ladite garde était composée de cinq membres, la jeune Riza que l'on surnommait "oeil d'aigle", ancienne prostituée de son état que Roy avait sorti d'affaires; Jean Havoc ancien dealer qui connaissait tout sur les seringues et les joints ainsi que leur utilisation; Cain Fury appellé "le bleu" et ancien drogué; Breda, un as du poker, avec 40 centimes il vous gagnait deux millions; et Fullman, un génie de l'informatique. L'associé du mafioso se faisait appeler Greed, parce qu'il avait tendance à vouloir tout et tout de suite, il était également toujours escorté de quatres gardes du corps, dont trois étaient appellés "les chimères " et le quatrième "l'écarlate". Les chimères s'appelaient "Martel", une ex-drogué; "Dolchatte" qui avait fait deux ans de prison ferme et "Roah"un ex-soldat de l'armée; l'écarlate s'appelait Zolf.j.Kimblee, il avait fait parti de la police quelques années avant de devenir le garde du corps de Greed, et avait des tendances de psychopathe.

Envy referma le dossier en soupirant et le posa sur la table, le commissaire Pride Bradley lui avait dit de s'occuper du fameux mafioso appellé " Mafioso du feu "et de celui qu'on appelait "le bouclier ultime" , et tout ce qu'il avait comme information se resumait à ça. Pour avoir ces deux hommes il allait devoir infiltrer le milieu avec son équipe. Parlons en de son équipe, elle était composée du colonel Archer, un brillant policier; Warth, un jeune indicateur qui avait besoin d'argent; le lieutenant Lust, le lieutenant Scar dont le frère avait été tué par la drogue, les deux jeunes frères: les sergents Edward et Alphonse Elric et lui-même le colonel Envy Hohenheim.

Après les avoir convoqué dans son bureau, il leur exposa les faits et les plans que chacun approuva. La marche à suivre était simple, il leur fallait tous essayer de pénétrer dans le milieu s'ils voulaient esperer avoir au moins une source.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il y avait un grand bar, appellé "L'alchimiste", la fois chic et vulgaire, réputé pour être un lieu très fréquenté par le mafioso et sa clique, on disait qu'il y faisait regulièrement des affaires. En fait ce juste n'était pas uniquement un bar car la boite était située juste en dessous d'un hotel de grande taille. Envy et sa bande faisaient le guet depuis une bonne heure et demie dans le bar quand arriva enfin Le Roy Mustang. Celui ci faisant abstraction des regards posés sur lui rejoins sa table attitrée où l'attendait Greed, chacun des deux hommes d'affaires n'était accompagné que d'un de leur garde du corps, Roy: Riza, Greed: Martel.

- Tiens, c'est la première fois que je te vois sans le jeune Havoc.

- Je pourrais te faire la même reflexion. Où est Kimblee ?

Greed sourit et désigna d'un signe de la tête une des tables sur leur gauche. La table de métal rouge et resistant était traversé par une barre de fer d'allure assez épaisse qui permettait aux deux hommes qui dansaient sur ladite table de trouver un certain appui. Greed sourit.

- Je crois que nous avons eu la même idée !

En effet c'était bien Jean Havoc et Zolf Kimblee qui se déhanchaient sur cette table en descendant le long de la barre de fer, tous les deux la chemise entrouverte, prenant soin de bien s'exposer aux yeux de leur patron respectifs. Leurs mouvements en eux-mêmes étaient simples, ils se laissaient emporté par la musique diablement sensuelle, et se balançaient sur leurs hanches de façon suggestive en passant leurs mains sur leur torse et leurs fesses. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour donner du plaisir visuel à leur boss, ils allaient même jusqu'a se peloter lentement mais pas trop, leurs patrons seraient fachés s'ils se touchaient trop sans permission.

- En tout cas, y a pas a dire: ils savent y faire." murmura Roy en s'humectant les lèvres.

- Toi aussi ça t'as donné envie ?" répliqua Greed sans quitter son amant des yeux.

- Oh non, s'il commence à faire ça je ne reponds plus de rien.

Roy ne décrocha pourtant pas son regard de son protégé, scrutant, imprimant dans sa mémoire les moindres gestes de Jean. Celui ci s'était mis à genoux devant Kimblee et passait avec application ses mains un peu partout sur le bassin de son vis à vis, qui fit mine de le gifler avant de recommencer à se trémousser contre la barre de fer tout contre Havoc.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps, Lust qui s'était travestie en jolie serveuse avait déposer les plats commandés par les hommes d'affaires et une bougie où était cachée un micro parfaitement invisible, les conversations étaient renvoyées à Envy et Archer qui étaient assis quelques tables plus loin et une vidéo était renvoyée à Scar.

- T'entends ça, avec les deux superbes filles qu'ils ont à leur côté, ils préfèrent mater les deux mecs sur la table !

- C'est peut être notre chance qu'ils soient occupé à regarder leurs petits amis ! Préviens Warth, Ed et Al d'être prêts à poser les micros dès qu'on saura leur numero de chambre.

- ça marche ! Et Scar me dit de te dire qu'il nous attend dans la camionnette dès qu'il aura les images.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Greed admirait son amant tout en avalant son whisky, rien ne valait un bon whisky quand son Kimblee dansait pour lui, il l'avait rapidement compris quand il l'avait pris pour amant. Parce que Kimblee était possessif, même s'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'être, et gardait toujours un voile de mystère afin que Greed ne veuille pas le quitter. Et il fallait bien l'avouer, Kimblee savait se faire désirer, il était d'ailleurs diablement fort à ce petit jeu. Tout comme il savait foutrement bien l'allumer, un petit coup de langue, un bref coup d'oeil, un glissement de la main, un simple déhanchement, et c'était à vous donner la trique pour au moins deux jours. Et puis quand Kimblee voulait quelque chose, il savait l'obtenir, et là Greed sentait que son amant avait une envie pressante de se taper quelqu'un et tant pis si c'était le premier venu ou l'amant de l'associé de son patron. C'est donc avec un empressement non feint qu'il fit appeller Kimblee à sa table. Celui ci laissa à regret Havoc seul sur la table et rejoignit son amant, à sa vue Martel s'effaça lui laissant la place à coté de Greed.

- Hmmm, si tu rapelles ton danseur attitré, cela signifie-t-il que tu vas bientôt te retirer ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression, je t'enverrai Dolchatte pour la transaction en 308 et si tu me cherches je serai en 404.

Greed se leva suivit de Kimblee qui tendit à Roy un papier plié en quatre avec comme seul explication, " c'est de Jean ".

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A la table de Envy et Archer les ordres fusaient:

- Ed, tu vas dans la 308 au galop je veux des micros vidéos et audios !

- Al, tu montes dans la chambre 404, assure toi qu'il y est autant de micros que possible en 5 minutes, je veux du son et de l'image !

- Warth, tiens toi prêt !

- Scar, les images et le sons vont bientôt arriver assure toi que tout fonctionne et je veux que tout sois enregistré même le moindre grincement de porte !

- Lust, tu essayes d'occuper le garde du corps de Roy dés que tu peux !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ladite garde du corps se leva peu de temps après le départ de Greed sur l'ordre de Mustang et se dirigea vers le bar, où Lust l'accosta en essayant de parler chiffons, mais Riza semblait plus interressé par sa poitrine que par ce qu'elle disait.

- J'adore tes chaussures, où est ce que tu les as acheté ?

- ...

- Tu m'écoutes ?

-...désolé, tu disais ?

-...je te parlais de tes chaussures, à quoi tu pensais ?

- Je me demandais si t'étais avec un mec en ce moment.

- Eh bien, non. Pas ces derniers temps.

Riza sourit et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille: " Passe me voir quand tu veux, demande Oeil d'aigle c'est moi "

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tout de suite après le départ de Kimblee, Roy déplia le papier qu'il lui avait été donné et sourit en le lisant:

" Viens me chercher, j'ai une de ces envie de toi, et je suis sûr que de ton coté c'est pareil, allez demande moi de venir te rejoindre, je tiendrais plus très longtemps."

Roy releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui de Jean avant de faire "non" de la tête avec un sourire pervers gravé sur les lèvres.

Havoc comprit le message comme quoi son maître n'était pas suffisamment excité, et se remit à se trémousser contre la barre qui empalait la table sous lui. Il savait que la transaction d'herbes prévu ce soir commençait dans une quinzaine de minutes, il lui restait donc encore un quart d'heure pour faire réagir Roy.

Tout en regardant son garde du corps se déhancher de plus belle, Roy s'avança jusqu'a la table dudit garde du corps et s'installa sur l'unique chaise de ladite table. Havoc le regarda sans surprise toujours en continuant sa petite danse avec la barre et, retirant sa chemise, s'amusa à descendre de la table, faisant semblant de se frotter contre son patron sans retenue. Les cuisses de chaques cotés des jambes de son boss, il se caressait sensuellement tout proche mais sans jamais toucher le mafioso du feu et lui gémissant de petites plaintes terriblement lascives près de ses oreilles. Voyant son patron déglutir de manière difficile, il murmura: " Je peux faire mieux, tu sais !"

Lequel lui répondit: " Rejoins moi à ma table tout de suite " avant de se réinstaller à la table qu'il avait quitté auparavant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Archer avala péniblement sa salive pendant qu' Envy posait instinctivement la main sur son entrejambe.

- Un dieu, ce mec est un dieu !

- Un dieu du sexe ! Et dire que y en a que pour le mafioso du feu !

- Je veux que ce mec danse pour moi !

- Je veux que ce mec danse sur moi !

- Je comprends ce qu'il lui trouve !

- Scar, pitié dis moi que tu as tout enregistré, je veux revoir cette danse !

- Colonel, tout est dans la boite !

- Merci Scar !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lust monta dans la camionnette d'où Scar enregistrait s'en trop se faire remarquer et en rigolant.

- Et Scar, tu devineras jamais, j'ai un ticket avec oeil d'aigle, le bras gauche de Roy Mustang.

- Ouah, c'est Winry qui va être contente quand elle va l'apprendre !

- T'as pas interet à lui dire ! ...euh Scar...?

- Ouaih !

- C'est normal que tu bandes ?

- Si t'avais vu le mec, une vraie bombe sexuelle !

- Bon bah, je te laisse cinq minutes pour te finir et je reviens !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Alors ça t'as plut ?

Roy sourit devant l'air triomphant de son amant et lui tendit la clé d'une chambre, avant de lui donner ses directives.

- La transaction s'effectuera dans la salle 308 à 22h 45. Je liquiderai cette affaire en moins de cinq minutes, et après je te rejoins dans la chambre 389. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser dormir ce soir. Des questions ?

- Oui. Tout est déjà installé dans la chambre, je veux dire, il y a déjà le lubrifiant et les autres petites choses essentiels ?

- J'ai demandé à ce que tout soit prévu.

- D'accord. Et...j'étais bon à la barre ?

- Je te le dirais dans la chambre.

- Okay, une dernière question ! T'as envie de me faire l'amour là tout de suite ?

Roy jura en se levant que Havoc exagerait de poser une question comme ça alors qu'il avait une transaction dans à peine quelques minutes et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur suivi de Havoc.

- L'ascenseur pour les chambres, c'est à gauche Jean !

- Tu m'as pas répondu , " expliqua Havoc sur un ton câlin.

- T'as intêret à être nu sur le lit quand j'arriverai, je veux pas perdre de temps en chose inutile !

Les portes d'acier se refermèrent sur ces paroles pleines de bon sens et Havoc se dirigea vers la chambre que lui avait indiqué son patron en souriant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Envy reposa son portable soulagé.

- Warth m'as assuré qu'il aurait le temps d'installer au moins cinq micros le temps que Havoc arrive à la chambre." expliqua t il à Archer.

- Et Ed me fait dire que lui et Alphonse ont réussi leur mission, les deux salles sont munis à présent de six micros pour la salle qui sert pour la transaction et quatres pour la chambre de Greed.

- Bien !

A suivre

Ysa: c'est horrible, j'accumule les fics a chapitres il faut absolument que j'y arrive !


	2. Transaction et compte rendu

**Colonel contre Mafioso**

**Chapitre 2: Transaction et compte rendu**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : Fullmetal alchemist**

**Genre : Yaoi, romance, UA**

**Couple : Roy x Havoc, Greed x Kimblee, Riza x Lust ( je connaissais pas )et d'autres couples a venir **

**Disclaimer: pas à moi !**

Quand Envy et Archer arrivèrent dans la camionnette, tout le petit monde était là. Scar avait réussi à brancher toutes les caméras et avait même mis des cassettes pour pouvoir tout enregistrer.

- Bon, mauvaise troupe, je vous félicite pour votre travail ! », déclara le colonel Hohenheim, « Cependant on se retrouve demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour la suite des événements. Rompez !

- A vos ordres, Colonel !

Les voix de Lust, Alphonse et Edward lui firent écho, avant que la jeune femme et les deux sergents ne sortent de l'automobile. Envy se tourna ensuite vers Wrath qui sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant pas quoi faire.

- Toi aussi, mon cœur. Rentre vite à la maison, je te rejoindrais des qu'on a fini !

Pudiquement Archer se retourna quand Wrath embrassa son amant de colonel 1. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et appuyait son front contre son torse.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas que je reste ? », murmura l'indicateur, « je pourrais t'aider… »

- Non, je préfère que tu rentres et puis on en a pas pour longtemps, pas vrai les gars ?

- C'est sûr », dit platement Archer.

- Hum ! », fut la seule réponse de Scar.

- Tu vois ! ' », conclut Envy, « T'as pas à t'en faire »

- Bon bah, à toute à l'heure alors !

Alors que le petit brun sortait de la camionnette, Envy prit une chaise et s'installa à côté d'Archer pour regarder les quinze écran de caméra qui s'offraient à eux.

- Voilà, on a tout, le son et l'image ! Tout ce qu'on a, à faire maintenant c'est d'observer de manière à les piéger à leur prochaine transaction.

Scar fit les dernier raccords et le silence se fit parmi les policiers. La transaction allait s'effectuer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la salle 308 à 22h 40.

Seul était présent celui qu'on appelait " le tisseur de vie ", parce qu'il arrivait à faire planer n'importe qui avec ses herbes était en réalité Shou Tucker, un pharmacien véreux qui se faisait de l'argent avec les mafieux. La salle était assez grande pour contenir au moins une dizaine de personnes mais pas tellement plus, en son centre trônait une table basse entourée de deux canapés qui se faisaient face.

"Le tisseur de vie" pianota nerveusement sur son attaché cas, qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux en attendant le mafioso de feu et le bouclier ultime. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, il restait cinq minutes avant l'heure officielle de la transaction, mais d'habitude le mafioso de feu était toujours quelques minutes en avance et là il était seul avec Hawkeye qui était censé assurer sa "sécurité". Shou Tucker n'avait qu'une seule peur, qu'on veuille le supprimer, le faire taire.

Dolchatte entre pile à 22h 45, impeccable dans son costume noir et blanc, il transportait lui aussi un attaché case noir sous son bras et prit place en face de l'apothicaire véreux.

- Voici, l'argent que vous nous avez demandé...", commença t il en ouvrant sa valise sur la table.

- Excusez mon impolitesse, mais n'était ce pas avec monsieur Greed que je devais traiter ?", l'interrompit Shou Tucker; le regard que lui lança l'homme de main lui fit presque ravaler sa question.

- Monsieur Greed est occupé en ce moment, et il n'a pas à surveiller une audience de si petite envergure !

Le pharmacien aurait aimé lui répondre qu'il les fournissait en herbes depuis près de cinq ans, mais il fut interrompt par l'arrivé de Roy Mustang.

- Je vois que vous avez commençé sans moi !", déclara t il en prenant place sur la canapé immaculé qui faisait face a celui de Shou Tucker.

- Oh, bonsoir monsieur Mustang ! Comme je le disait au bras droit de monsieur Greed, je vous ai apporté mes meilleurs herbes, et un supplément de drogue "del la lysa ".

- En quoi consiste t elle ?," interrogea Dolchatte en refermant son propre attaché case, " quelles sont ces effets ?"

Shou Tucker entrouvit sa petite valise, pour en sortir une fiole fermée par un bouchon rouge et la posa sur la table entre Roy et Dolchatte.

- "Del la Lysa", c'est une nouvelle sorte de drogue de viol. Extrait du lys, il suffit de faire boire une pastille diluée dans l'eau à une personne pour la rendre complètement accro aux moindres attouchements sexuels. Les comprimés n'ont aucune odeur, aucun gout particulier et se dissolvent en quelques minutes. De plus certains comprimés sont confectionnés pour provoquer une amnésie à la personne affectée, et d'autres pour qu'elle se souvienne de tout." expliqua le pharmacien avec un regard torve.

- Nous avons déjà suffisament de drogues de viol !", répondit sechement Dolchatte mais Roy leva la main pour lui signifier de se taire.

- Mettez m'en deux flacons de chaque, je les testerai dans la semaine et si je ne suis pas satisfait je vous les renvoiraient." dit Mustang d'une voix doucereuse en se tournant vers le tisseur de vie.

- Bien bien," sourit le pharmacien en se frottant les mains." Vous, monsieur Dolchatte, j'imagine que vous n'en voulez pas..."

- Donnez moi la même dose que pour de monsieur Mustang", grogna ledit Dolchatte.

Shou Tucker s'exécuta et sortit les huit flacons de "del la Lysa" ainsi que l'herbe promise pour les joints, en même temps, le sbire de Greed ouvrit sa valise et la tourna vers le Tisseur de vie pour qu'il puisse voir le contenu.

- 1200, comme promis ! Combien doit on rajouter pour les flacons de "Del la Lysa " ?

- Vous n'aurez qu'a m'envoyez la facture si vous êtes satisfait.

De son côté, Roy fit un signe de la main a Riza qui posa également une valise avec l'argent devant Shou Tucker qui tout content prit les deux valises et partit avec.

- Bien, oeil d'aigle soyez gentille de rassembler ces produits, de m'en faire des echantillons et de les apporter à Havoc, il sera le plus apte à dire si c'est de la bonne qualité, rejoignez nous en chambre 389 !", après avoir dit ces mots, Roy sortit de la pièce.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pendant ce temps Greed et Kimblee avaient déjà dépassé les préliminaires et, allongés sur un grand lit de drap bleu ( marre du blanc . ), ils en étaient à la phase, la plus interessante.

- Mhhmmm encore mm oui comme ça..."murmurait Kimblee à chaque coup de rein de son amant.

Ses jambes étaient complètement pliées et écartées pour faciliter la tâche à Greed qui s'activait joyeusement entre ces jambes en prenant appui sur ses genoux. Ils étaient tous les deux totalement nus et les draps avaient été rejeté au bout du lit, ce qui faisait qu'on ne voyait qu'eux sur le lit, la peau claire de l'écarlate ressortait admirablement bien avec tout ce bleu. Et Greed avait du mal à ne pas éjaculer en son amant tout de suite, il était tellement beau, son Kimblee. Celui ci, d'ailleurs semblait d'accord pour venir mais sa dignité l'empêchait de partir avant son bouclier ultime. Pourtant, il ne demandait qu'a éjaculer, c'était tellement bon ce que lui faisait son amant, et le doux frottement de son bassin contre ses fesses, ne le faisait que l'exciter davantage. Mais Greed ne venait pas, d'un côté c'était bon, ça prolongeait un peu plus leur " fusion" mais d'un autre, c'était horriblement fustrant: Il n'arrivait pas à faire partir son amant et puis lui il n'allait plus tenir longtemps !! Comme Greed paraissait bien s'amuser de son calvaire, il prit une grande inspiration et se bloqua, aussi longtemps qu'il put. L'effet sur l'avidité personnifié fut immediat.

- Woh non...arrête, te resserre pas comme ça. Je vais pas tenir si tu continues." une minute, deux minutes s'écoulèrent sans que l'écarlate ne change son positionnement "...Zolf ! Arrête! Tu deviens trop étroit...je vais venir...c'est comme si tu m'aspirais..."

- Tu vois se que ça fait ?" murmura le brun aux cheveux longs sans pour autant se desserrer.

- Allez, ne sois pas mesquin, je voulais juste de donner du plaisir..." murmura un Greed tout câlin.

Il avait stoppé ses mouvements de va et viens, et caressait les fesses de son Kimblee avec lascivité.

Zolf allait répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Le bouclier ultime demanda avec mauvaise humeur qui était là, pendant que Kimblee, la queue de Greed toujours en lui, s'allongeait avec amusement sur les gros oreilles de plumes qui occupaient tout le début du lit. Sa réaction changea du tout au tout quand il entendit qui se trouvait derrière la porte: C'était Dolchatte qui venait faire son rapport à son patron après la transaction, pas que son boss ne lui fasse pas confiance mais il fallait bien qu'il sache comment s'était débrouillé son homme de main.

Kimblee attrappa Greed par le cou avant que celui ci n'ait eu le temps de renvoyer son subordonné et lui murmura quelques mots qui semblèrent décider Greed à faire rentrer Dolchatte.

De l'autre côté de la porte, la chimère n'avait pas très envie d'y aller. D'après se qu'elle avait entendu, son patron et son amant étaient en train de faire l'amour avant qu'elle n'arrive et elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de les voir s'agiter à poil sous son nez...même s'il faisait confiance à l'exhibitionnisme démesuré de Kimblee pour lui pondre un plan foireux de ce genre...

- Tu peux entrer, Dolchatte !

Et voila qu'est ce qu'il disait, il était dans la merde...au sens figuré.

Quand la chimère rentra dans la chambre, il y régnait une odeur de sexe qui l'aurait bien fait tomber dans les pommes s'il n'était pas habitué. Il s'approcha du lit avec lenteur en évitant de fixer le couple qui s'ébattait dessus. Et il commença son speech sur la transaction avec Shou Tucker, au bout d'un moment il dut quand même lever les yeux parce que Greed aimait qu'on le regarde quand on lui parlait et se qu'il vit lui broya le coeur. Un Kimblee des plus sensuels avec son homme et dont le corps ne cessait d'onduler contre celui de son partenaire, un corps à se damner. Son regard monta jusqu'au visage de l'interessé et fut étonné de voir que ses yeux le regardaient d'un air moqueur...un air de dire: Tu vois ce que tu perds ?

- Et Roy a acheté...? Tu n'as pas fini ta phrase.

Les quelques mots de Greed lui remirent les idées en place et il poursuivit son rapport. Pourtant ses yeux ne quittèrent pas un seul instant l'amant de son patron, qui avait fermé les yeux de plaisir. Les coups de butoir s'accélérèrent jusuq'à la jouissance des deux protagonistes de la scène pornographique qui vient de se dérouler, moment pendant lequel Dolchatte se tut avant de reprendre son discours quand le brun aux cheveux courts se retira de son amant. Celui ci s'allongea derrière son partenaire, là où il ne pouvait pas le voir et fit mine de se branler en direction de la chimère qui acheva comme il pouvait son compte rendu,avant de décamper aussi vite que possible.

- Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- Aucune idée," murmura Kimblee en se tournant vers le mur, son visage s'illuminant d'une étrange lueur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- C'est pas normal...

- Bon on garde l'épisode de la transaction, c'est parfait, on pourra dénoncer Tucker, sans problème comme ça !!", dit joyeusement Envy

- Tu n'as pas compris ou quoi ? Je te dis que ce n'est pas normal..." repéta Archer avec ardeur.

- Quoi, qu'est ce qui n'est pas normal ?, grogna le colonel Hohenheim en faisant claquer sa langue.

- La relation entre l'homme de main de Greed, Dolchatte et l'amant de ce dernier, Kimblee...leur échange était vraiment...étrange..", murmura Frank, les yeux fixés sur la vidéo.

- Hum, excusez moi colonels, mais la cassette avec Roy en 389 commence...2

- Merci Scar.

Ledit Scar tripota deux trois boutons et les caméras de la chambre 389 s'affichèrent sur le grand écran, pile au moment où Roy pénetrait ( ) dans la pièce.

Ysa: Fuaah fatiguée moa , il est que 1 h 48 du mat' bon bah je n'ai fait que - pages, bah d'habitude j'en fais cinq... je posterais tout sa demain matin. La suite viendra dans la semaine si j'ai pas trop de boulot ...mais ça devrait aller si je foire pas mon scénario et si je suis à la lettre se que je me suis fixée ( grosse difficulté car pour les fictions, je suis une vraie girouette ). Merci bcp pour toutes les reviews que g reçu, sa fait vraiment mais vraiment plaisir ...bonne chance également a tous ceux et celles ( je pense que les filles sont en majorité) qui écrivent sur le Royhavoc ( mon couple fan ) et sur le GreedKimblee ( si vous en avez écrit sur vous pouvez etre sur que je l'ai lu et reelue)... Oyasumi Nasai

1 Pour toi, Lucifer-Angel

2 On dirait trop qu'ils regardent une émission télévisé

Ps: Merci à Ylg pour m'avoir dit que la fic était en rating K+


	3. Amants

Colonel contre Mafioso

Chapitre 3: Amants

Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)

Adresse : Fullmetal alchemist

Genre : Yaoi, romance, UA

Couple : Roy x Havoc, Greed x Kimblee, Riza x Lust ( je connaissais pas )et d'autres couples a venir

Disclaimer: pas à moi !

Roy rentra dans la chambre 389, un mini sourire scotché sur les lèvres, peut être que c'était la perspective de se qui allait suivre qui le faisait sourire comme ça. Il pouvait voir son amant, allongé sur le lit avec pour seul vêtement un short rouge, lisant un quelconque magazine, dos à lui.

Une seule pensée lui vint à l'esprit, que Jean était beau comme ça, la nuque dégagée, les jambes et le dos dénudés. Mustang enleva sa veste doucement sans faire trop de bruit, certain que le blond ne l'avait pas entendu. S'approchant doucement dans son dos, il jetta un bref coup d'oeil à se que son amour lisait et sourit narquoisement quand il vit que le magazine était ouvert sur un article parlant de lui et d'une soit disante petite amie. Sur la photo du journal, la mannequin, très jolie fille tenait son bras avec tendresse et faisant fi de l'air ennuyé de son cavalier, souriait à l'objectif.

- Allons, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, " sussura le brun à son amant en l'embrassant dans le cou, et passant une main sur son ventre.

Le blond, pas surpris pour deux sous, se laissa faire avec joie en s'allongeant mieux sur les coussins du lit. Il passa ses mains sur les épaule de Roy et l'invita silencieusement à monter sur le lit.

- Elle a dit que tu étais son fiancé, cette garce...," murmura t il a l'adresse de son amant qui était à présent sur lui, les jambes de part et d'autre de son bassin.

- Oui, je sais...elle mérite la mort pour avoir oser revendiquer ce qui te revient de droit...," sourit le brun en commençant à embrasser la bouche de Havoc avec ardeur.

- Laisse moi...m'en charger, je la tuerais...sans faire de vague." répondit Jean, interrompu par les baisers provocateurs de son amant.

- Pour le moment occupe toi un peu de moi !" Ce disant Mustang roula sur le côté afin d'amener le blond au dessus de lui.

Havoc, assez content, il faut bien le dire, se mit en devoir d'embrasser passionément son mafioso à lui, tout en déboutonnant avec soin le costard cravate de ce dernier. D'abord dénouer sa cravate, lentement, en prenant son temps mais sans trop tirer dessus, c'était mieux quand c'était fait en douceur. Une fois la cravate enlevée1, penser à déboutonner la chemise, bouton par bouton...Jusqu'a ce qu'il s'énerve et defasse les derniers lui-même. C'est toujours très prometteur quand Roy s'énervait, ça signifiait qu'il était impatient, et il était drolement bon amant quand il était impatient.

- Viens là, "grogna Roy en se redressant contre le dossier du lit et en le rapprochant de lui d'une main dans le bas du dos. Havoc obéit, ses genoux touchant presque le bois dudit dossier et son bassin juste sur celui du brun. Jean passa amoureusement les doigts dans les cheveux de son aimé, alors que celui ci lui léchait un mamelon, devenu dur par le plaisir donné, avant de passer à l'autre. Le blond ne résista pas bien longtemps sous ses douces caresses et entreprit d'enlever la chemise de Mustang. Mais celui ci lui murmura un "non, pas encore " qui le mit au supplice, Roy n'était pas censé être impatient il y a deux minutes ? C'était une vraie torture de ne pas voir les choses avançées.

- S'il te plait, " souffla t il, les mains crispées sur ses épaules et mordillant nerveusement son index.

- Je ne te sens pas encore assez prêt..." répondit le brun. Ce disant il replia une de ses jambes pour faire tomber un peu plus Jean sur son bas ventre. Ce dernier se pencha en avant pour murmurer quelque chose à son amant. A ses dires, Roy l'embrassa doucement et le renversa sur son coté droit afin d'avoir toujours ses jambes en dessous de lui .

- Je sais que tu bandes déjà, mais...tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça...Je veux te donner du plaisir à l'état pur ce soir.

- Mhmmm...pourquoi ce soir particulièrement...?

- Parce que mon Jean si posé d'habitude était fou de jalousie quand il m'a vu avec cette putain sans interêt...et je veux le récompenser...

- D'être jaloux ?

- D'être amoureux de moi, au point de vouloir tuer !

Havoc glissa ses mains derrière la nuque de son homme, c'est fou se qu'il lui donnait envie comme ça.

- Fais moi l'amour...!," murmura t il, sa lucidité s'étant fait la malle depuis longtemps, et ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement de celles de Mustang jusqu'a venir les frôler.

TOC TOC TOC

- Qu'est ce que c'est ...? ", demanda calmement la mafioso sans pour autant lever les yeux du blond.

- Oeil d'aigle, monsieur. Je viens pour les échantillons de drogue.

- Une petite minute!, répondit le brun en s'écartant doucement de son amant qui grogna de dépit." Mets quelque chose sur ton dos, je veux pas qu'elle te voit comme ça."

Havoc grommela dans sa barbe quelque chose comme " va chier, espèce d'égoïste" et passa une chemise et un jean qui trainait ( le jean: je me promene ...) par là.

- C'est bon tu peux venir !

Alors que Roy s'était levé pour regarder par la fenêtre et pour se servir un gin, Oeil d'aigle présentait un plateau à Jean sur lequel étaient disposées plusieurs sortes d'herbes. Le blond les renifla, en fuma deux, et apres un temps de reflection donna son verdict.

- En général, c'est de la bonne qualité sauf la numéro 4, il l'a coupé. Mais les numéros 3 et 6 sont excellents, se qui rattrappent le numéro 4. Bon, bah il me reste plus qu'a essayer la pastille "Del la Lysa " , c'est quoi? Un nouveau produit ?", questionna t il en prenant la pastille dans une main, prêt à l'avaler.

- Une drogue de viol, mais je ne veux pas que tu la testes !", répondit le mafioso en se retournant," et puis t'as pas besoin de ça pour t'exciter", ajouta t il plus bas, pour que la blonde ne l'entend pas.

Petit sourire mutin du côté de chez Havoc et un plateau plein de drogue pour Riza.

- Merci beaucoup, j'ai fini de vérifier !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Riza repart avec le plateau dans les mains, laissant les deux amants seuls. Roy regarda pendant une longue minute son petit ami levant régulièrement son verre à sa bouche pour le vider petit à petit. Ses yeux parcourant le corps du jeune homme à outrance, alors que ledit jeune homme se laissait regarder paisiblement. Un signe de la main du brun et notre cher Jean enleva chemise et pantalon. Il ne lui restait plus que son magnifique short écarlate et qui faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet à son supérieur. Ledit supérieur qui lui ordonna du bout des lèvres de l'enlever, ce à quoi Havoc répondit que si son mafioso voulait en voir plus, il allait devoir se bouger un peu les fesses.

- Enlève le, c'est tout !, réordonna le brun, la gorge sèche sans bouger pour autant.

Jean fit un petit signe négatif de la tête et murmura en faisant claquer l'élastique de son caleçon: " Viens l'enlever toi même"

Le verre vide de Roy fut posé sur la table basse et le brun se rapprocha du lit lentement. Avant de l'embrasser tendrement, le mafioso glissa doucement ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur soleil de son amant.

- Ne me donne pas d'ordre !", gronda t il contre les lèvres du blondinet.

- Tu supportes jamais que quelqu'un te résiste !", rétorqua en souriant Havoc.

Mi-énervé, mi-amusé, le brun souleva Jean au niveau des genoux et son corps de part et d'autre desdites jambes, se blotit entre ses jambes, passa ses doigts sous le bord du caleçon et lui enleva adroitement avant de le jeter devant la fenêtre.

- Et maintenant, tu comptes encore me donner des ordres ?", murmura Mustang avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, visiblement conquis par la vision d'un Havoc nu devant lui.

- Avoue que tu aimes ça. Tu aimes que je te résiste, et ça...ça te tue," murmura le blond d'un air coquin en effleurant de sa langue les lèvres de son bel amant.

Le visage de Roy se renfrogna, en deux trois mouvements il avait enlevé ses vêtements et avait plaqué son vis à vis contre le dossier du lit. Après avoir brièvement lubrifier ses doigts, il en enfonça deux en Havoc, qui laissa juste passer un " ouch, doucement" en se tortillant pour trouver une position plus confortable.

Mustang sourit malgrés lui et faisant un magnifique suçon dans son cou, le penetra en douceur. Pourtant la douleur fut bien présente au début.

- Woooh, t'abuses Roy, ça fait mal là !

Le brun tendit la main vers la table de nuit et attrapant le tube de lubrifiant, le fit tomber à coté d'Havoc.

- Besoin que ça glisse mieux, mon coeur." murmura t il narquoisement en voyant Havoc faire les efforts du siècle pour attrapper ledit tube.

- Mhmm salaud..."siffla ledit blond, en se tortillant sous son amant pour atteindre le tube.

- Tu vas le voir le salaud ! Allez !Vas-y, je t'attends." expliqua Roy en stoppant ses va et viens.

Jean eut toutes les peines du monde à déboucher le tube et à l'étaler sur ses doigts. C'était une véritable acrobatie d'être en équilibre entre le dossier du lit et son amour. Ledit amour qui se retira l'espace d'un instant pour laisser à Havoc le temps d'étaler le lubrifiant qu'il avait sur les doigts là où il fallait. Puis le repenetra sans pour autant y mettre plus de douceur.

- Mhmmm, tu pourrais faire attention quand même..."grogna Havoc sentant son corps s'échauffer doucement.

- Je le fais aussi délicatement que ton corps me le réclame." lui répondit le brun dans un demi sourire.

- C'est ça dis tout de suite que je veux que tu me défonces les fesses.

- Je le dis tout de suite .

Jean aurait bien voulu répondre mais la suite du programme l'empecha d'avancer un seul mot, il n'y avait que les gémissements qui passaient et encore ses grognements étaient beaucoup plus compréhensibles. Il faut dire qu'avec les coups de butoir que lui envoyait Roy, il n'avait pas beaucoup la possibilité de respirer, c'était à vous couper le souffle. Le blond se tendait, se détendait pour se retendre tout de suite après, contre le dossier du lit , au rythme des va et viens de Mustang en lui. Celui ci d'ailleurs s'activait avec suffisance entre les cuisses de son partenaire, agrémentant son acte bestial de quelques baisers sur la bouche et de suçons dans le cou. C'était délicieux, Havoc en avait des frissons mêmes dans les doigts de pieds. Ses épaules tapant doucements contre le bois du dossier du lit au rythme de son cher et tendre, et tout son corps se tendant merveilleusement sous les doigts magiques de Roy. Il n'essaya même pas de se retenir quand il se sentit partir, de toute manière s'il avait essayé, il ne répondait plus de son postérieur. Mustang le sentit se tendre dans un dernier spasme de plaisir intense avant de retomber, épuisé par leur acte amoureux, sur les oreillers juste à sa droite.

- He là, mon coeur, déjà fatigué ? On vient à peine de commencer..." ricana Roy d'un air narquois.

- C'est ...c'est juste...que on l'a fait ...trois fois...aujourd'hui...et j'ai ...du mal...à me remettre...de la fois dans l'ascenseur..." s'essouffla Havoc.

Roy ricana de plus belle, c'est vrai que l'épisode de l'ascenseur avait été héroïque, Jean l'avait bien bluffé sur ce coup là.

- C'est pas une raison pour me laisser en plan comme ça... tu veux que je me finisse moi même ou quoi !?" plaisanta le brun avec humour.

- Si...si tu veux je peux..." murmura le blond à bout de souffle prêt à lui faire une fellation.

- Mhhmm c'est tentant, mais tu me laisses encore trois minutes et je te jures que t'auras ton compte pour au moins trois jours...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

De son côté, Kimblee avait attendu que Greed se soit complètement endormi pour sortir de la chambre. Il avait juste mis un pantalon noir et la chemise que portait Greed dans la soirée. Impatient, il se rendit dans la salle qui avait servit pour la transaction du soir et verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Dolchatte était étendu sur un des canapés blancs et semblait assez nerveux de l'arrivée de Kimblee puisqu'il se redressa sur son céans quand il le vit. Zolf s'appuya dos à la porte, les cheveux lachés et bruns retombant sur les épaules blanches de la chemise ressortait admirablement.

- Alors, que décides tu ?" questionna Kimblee.

La chimère se leva pour se rapprocher de l'homme contre la porte, sans répondre à sa question. Arrivée à sa hauteur il glissa sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui afin de l'embrasser goulûment. Zolf, ravi, se laissa faire, et le dirigea lentement mais surement vers le canapé...

- Attends...où est maitre Greed ?" murmura la chimère dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire," grogna Kimblee, il tenta de renouveler le baiser mais Dolchatte se déroba à son étreinte. Il semblait mal à l'aise comme un enfant qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il a fait une bétise.

- Kimblee...je pense qu'on devrait...arrêter de se voir en cachette comme ça !

La phrase loin de calmer Zolf l'enerva davantage.

- Ah oui et qu'est ce que tu proposes ? Que l'on s'affiche sous le nez de Greed, c'est ça que tu veux ?" grommella t il

- Non, bien sur que non. Mais nous devrions cesser toute relation ...de ce genre et reprendre nos places d'amant et de serviteur que nous occupions au début !" tenta vainement d'expliquer Dolchatte. Ledit amant semblait sur le point d'exploser mais se contient comme il put, pendant que la colère s'atténuait, il prit place sur le dossier d'un des canapés et soudainement éclata de rire.

- T'as vu comment tu m'as embrassé tout a l'heure et ça fait que deux jours que tu m'évites !!!!" ricana le brun aux cheveux longs.

Dolchatte détourna les yeux de son interlocuteur. C'était vrai, il avait une envie de lui grandissante. Et il avait beau se morigéner, le culte qu'il vouait à Greed n'atténuait pas son désir. Ce qui eu pour effet d'amuser Kimblee, il semblait prendre son pied à le regarder là, hésitant, les joues empourprées.

- Peu importe, parvint t il à murmurer, tu n'es pas pour moi...

L'écarlate attira l'homme à lui et l'embrassa avec aplomd. " Bien sûr que si, je suis pour toi "

- Non, tu es à Greed, et tu le sais très bien !" il s'empressa de repousser Zolf et lui plaquant une main sur la bouche." Je ne sais pas se que tu cherches à faire mais ma vie est suffisamment compliqué comme ça, pas la peine que tu me l'as complique davantage.

- Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu me mérites ! Que t'ai le courage de tes actes, sale couard !" gronda Kimblee en écrasant la main de Dolchatte entre ses doigts." Tu m'as baisé trop de fois pour me dire que tu n'as pas aimé, ou que tu ne veux pas te compliquer la vie! Oui, tu couches avec l'amant de ton patron mais il va falloir assumer!

Après avoir dit ça il se retira au fond de la pièce et s'assit par terre laissant Dolchatte réfléchir.

- Est ce que j'ai fais quelque chose qui t'ai déplu ? " reprit t il d'une voix plus douce," Dis moi ce que j'ai fais de mal ! Est ce que je ne te plait plus ? Je ne t'excite plus ? Peut-être que je ne te faisais plus grimper aux rideaux...

- Bien sur que si tu me plais...et c'est évident que tu me fais grimper aux rideaux... à qui ne donnerais tu pas de plaisir ?!!" répondit Dolchatte en se tenant debout juste à côté de Zolf.

- Alors c'est une histoire de moral ? Maintenant que tu as tiré ton coup, tu te barres...", l'écarlate avait baissé la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux.

- Kimblee...

- Et bien, t'as raison, Casse toi ! Comme ça j'aurais peut-être plus l'impression d'être la dernière des catins !" il était furax le petit amant de l'avidité.

- Kimblee, c'est pas du tout la vision que j'ai de toi, je te jure, c'est juste que..." inconscient du danger imminent qu'il risquait, Dolchatte s'accroupit à côté de celui qui avait été son amant. Celui ci en profita pour l'embrasser à la façon des femmes qui se font larguer. Un baiser desepéré. Un baiser tellement bon, qu'on a envie de recommencer juste après.

- J'ai envie de toi..., "murmura Zolf en jouant de son corps contre celui de son vis à vis.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dring driniiinnggg driiiingeuh !!!!

Havoc attrappa le combiné du téléphone avec mauvaise humeur, Roy s'était enfin endormi et donc la seule ame vivante dans la pièce qui pouvait décrocher c'était lui. Il s'était levé doucement, très doucement, ses fesses n'étant pas en état de danser le mambo et enfilant en vitesse un peignoir avait décrocher.

- Mhhhmmm Allô ?

- Havoc ?

- Cain ? C'est pas une heure pour déranger les gens !!

- Je sais mais là y a urgence, tu peux me passer le mafioso du feu ?

Havoc traina donc le pauvre téléphone jusqu'au lit et le tendit à Roy qui s'était réveillé quand sa bouillotte était sorti du lit.

- Allô ?

A suivre

Ysa: je sais je suis sadique mais la c'est plus long que ce que j'avais prévu . Bon desolée pour le retard je sais je n'ai aucune excuse mais je dirais pour ma défense que j'ai perdu un être cher il y a deux semaines et donc g eu un bug de ce meme laps de temps dans ma motivation. On ne s'aperçoit vraiment de l'importance des gens que quand ils ne sont plus là. Bref la suite devrait venir plus vite . J'espere que vous avez aimé !


	4. Découverts ?

**Colonel contre Mafioso**

**Chapitre 4: Découverts ?**

**Auteur :Ysa (Ysachan)**

**Adresse : Fullmetal alchemist**

**Genre : Yaoi, romance, UA**

**Couple : Roy x Havoc, Greed x Kimblee, DolKimblee**

**Disclaimer: pas à moi !**

Dring driniiinnggg driiiingeuh !!!!

Havoc attrappa le combiné du téléphone avec mauvaise humeur, Roy s'était enfin endormi et donc la seule ame vivante dans la pièce qui pouvait décrocher c'était lui. Il s'était levé doucement, très doucement, ses fesses n'étant pas en état de danser le mambo et enfilant en vitesse un peignoir avait décrocher.

- Mhhhmmm Allô ?

- Havoc ?

- Cain ? C'est pas une heure pour déranger les gens !!

- Je sais mais là y a urgence, tu peux me passer le mafioso du feu ?

Havoc traina donc le pauvre téléphone jusqu'au lit et le tendit à Roy qui s'était réveillé quand sa bouillotte était sorti du lit.

- Allô ?

- Euh..oui allô, Monsieur Roy ? Excusez nous de vous déranger dans un moment aussi inaproprié et aussi..." le pauvre Fury se répandait en excuse en entendant la voix tendue et crispé de son supérieur.

- Viens en au fait, Cain ! " murmura le mafioso d'une voix cinglante.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Envy, Scar et le colonel Archer firent une légère pause dans leur surveillance et établirent leur compte rendu.

- Il ne se passera plus rien ce soir, je pense", murmura Envy en pianotant sur son portable.

Scar semblait de son avis, mais encore une fois Archer paraissait soucieux, il avait été profiler dans la police, et son instinc lui disait que quelque chose clochait. Déjà ses sentiments à l'égard de la relation Kimblee-Dolchatte avaient été confirmé mais là, il était certainement le seul dans la troupe à ne pas être aussi optimiste.

- Scar, copiez moi les cassettes je vous prie, que je puisse les étudier chez moi..." dit il au balafré sans quitter les écrans des yeux.

- Entendu mon prince, j'comprends que vous ayez envie de vous repasser certaines cassettes comme la baise torride des deux couples mais est ce que la transaction est indispensable ? Je ne sais pas si j'aurais assez de bandes. " demanda le jeune homme à la peau mate en ricanant franchement.

Archer sourit à cette remarque et répliqua: " Si le nombre de bandes pose un problème, met moi juste les scènes avec Kimblee ou Dolchatte !"

Scar secoua la tète d'un air désapprobateur, " comme vous voudrez, mais vous savez ce que vous perdez "

Envy raccrocha à cet instant rageusement son portable en grognant un " pourquoi il répond pas ?"

- Un problème avec Warth, colonel ? " s'informa Frank.

- Il ne répond pas.

- Peut-être qu'il dort déjà !

- Jamais avant que je sois rentré. Bon, je vais donc me dépèchez de rentrer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Je vois, merci Cain !", Roy raccrocha lentement le combiné et fixa pendant quelques secondes un point imaginaire, les sourcils fronçés et un air songeur sur le visage. Passé ces quelques minutes, il enfila un caleçon et se leva avec la ferme intention de se servir un scotch. Havoc le suivait des yeux, cherchant à savoir ce qui le tracassait.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, beau brun ?" finit il par lâcher en se retournant sur le ventre de telle manière qu'il pouvait voir Roy en levant la tête." Une de tes affaires n'a pas abouti ?" Ses jambes se croisant et se décroisant machinalement laissant voir par accous ses fesses musclées

Ledit brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire l'alcool de son verre, les yeux dans le vague. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la posture de son amant qu'il vida son scotch cul sec et s'approcha du lit.

- Je réflechissais à la meilleure manière de détruire quelqu'un." murmura t il plus pour lui même que pour le blondinet.

- Oh chaton, tu crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour penser à ça. Viens plutôt me câliner ...!" ledit blondinet en le prenant par la main pour lui signifier son désir. Mais Roy était toujours plongé dans ses pensées, même ses lèvres remuaient toutes seules comme si elles lui dictaient ce à quoi il songeait.

- Roy !!!" s'enerva Havoc pour de bon," tu veux vraiment que j'en fasse profiter à d'autres ?

La phrase du jeune homme eu cette fois de l'effet sur le mafioso qui s'assit sur le lit en tirant sur la couverture pour la rabattre sur eux. Jean trop heureux de voir que son " engueulade" portait ses fruits, donna involontairement un coup de pied dedans, la renvoyant au bout du lit. C'est donc bien dénudé que le blond s'étalait amoureusement sur le torse de son beau mafioso; ses lèvres errant ça et là sur les épaules bien formées et la gorge puissante de son patron. Son patron qui fit mine de replacer la couverture sur les hanches du blond.

- Oh Nooon, il fait trop chaud" grogna ce dernier en voulant la repousser.

Mustang en profita pour le renverser sur le matelas, prenant la place dominante et coula son visage dans le cou de son vis à vis, lui mordillant soigneusement les oreilles.

- Roy, arretes ça...ça me chatouille " rit Havoc en se tortillant de plaisir sous le corps musclé du mafioso.

Celui ci d'ailleurs avait coincé le fumeur entre ses bras et le forçait plus ou moins à se tenir tranquille.

- Surtout continue de faire comme si de rien n'était et écoute moi !" lui chuchota t il tellement bas que Jean lui même n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

Il continua néammoins à donner le change en faisant mine de ressentir un plaisir assez intense, en fermant à demi les yeux, la bouche entrouverte et murmurant un " oh Roy, c'est bon !"

Celui ci sourit malgrés lui, il lui murmura aussi doucement qu'avant : " Je savais pas que t'étais si bon comédien...", puis redevenant sérieux "Falman a detecté des micros dans la piece, il se pourrait que nous ayons été filmé depuis que nous sommes entrés ici...alors garde sur toi ce putain de drap !"

" Ce qu'il peut être vulgaire quand il veut" pensa Jean, "juste parce que quelqu'un nous a peut-être filmé...ça me donne envie de voir ce qu'on donne en vidéo, j'espere que ceux qui ont mis les micros en ont bien profité...mince je deviens aussi exhibitionniste que Zolf...c'est pas bon du tout ça, reprends toi Jean, c'est pas le moment de virer au Kimblisme...en plus j'invente des mots, c'est de mieux en mieux..." Le blond semblait perdu dans ses pensées quand il sentit quelque chose de dur contre sa cuisse, " enfin quelque chose de normal " se dit il pour lui même.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Tibudutibudritutiitutitutbutitbu...

Un portable qui sonne...

Tibutibutibutibutibtuitbtuitbui

Un portable qui sonne sur le plancher juste à côté d'un pantalon et d'une veste.

Tibutibutibutibutibutibutibtuibutut

Une main qui attrappe un portable pour l'éteindre juste après avoir lu quel numéro s'est affiché sur l'écran.

- Mhmmmm Dolchatte, reste là !" grogna un voix provenant d'un Kimblee endormi sur un des canapés de la salle de transaction.

La chimère sourit mais il devait se lever, embrassa donc son amant de la nuit et commença à se rabiller. Zolf le regardant faire à moitié dans les vapes.

- Tu veux pas rester avec moi ?! " finit il par soupirer en se recouchant.

- J'aimerai bien mais l'orde vient du bouclier Ultime, allez leve toi, s'il te voit aussi désappé que ça, il va tout de suite comprendre à quoi t'occupe tes soirées !

- M'en fous !" répliqua le brun aux cheveux longs, faisant l'enfant.

- Allez, debout il m'attend chez lui immédiatement, essaye de ne pas paraitre aussi alangui..." sourit le chatain.

- Comment je pourrais avec ce que tu m'as mis !! " regrogna l'écarlate.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Archer, lui était perdu dans la contemplation de la magnifique vue qui s'offrait à lui, ses joues pâles prenant peu à peu la coloration de super tomate. Scar, quant à lui, venait de terminer les doubles que le colonel lui avait demandé et lui tendait desespérement le sac où il les avaient entassées.

- C'est qu'il vous fait de l'effet le petit blond du mafioso" finit il par soupirer avec un sourire.

Cette unique phrase suffit à faire redescendre sur terre le militaire qui empoigna le sac sans un mot. Attitude qui fit sourire le lieutenant : " C'est vrai qu'il est mignon, une véritable bombe sexuelle" il sentit son colonel se tendre sensiblement " pour une fois qu'un homosexuel ne fait pas tapette ! Il arrive à garder sa virilité même dans l'acte sexuel, que demander de plus ?"

- Lieutenant, il suffit ! Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir demandé votre avis !" la voix de Archer était tendu mais parfaitement nette.

- Excusez moi, colonel, je pensais mes fantasmes à voix haute" sourit encore plus Scar derrière ses lunettes noirs. Soudain il perdit son sourire et ses sourcils se fronçèrent." Colonel, venez voir ça !

Frank soupira profondément et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les écrans, ce qu'il vit l'intrigua autant que Scar. En effet après avoir bien câliner son Jean, le Mafioso était en train d'appeller au téléphone le Bouclier Ultime :

...- Mes hommes ont peut-être quelque chose.(Roy)

-...Tu crois qu'on pourrait se servir des pilules Del Lysa... il est pas un peu...( Greed)

- ...jeune ? Il fallait y penser avant ...( Roy)

Les deux policiers écoutaient attentivement les propos tenus par les deux mafieux.

- Peut-être qu'ils parlent de leur transaction", risqua Scar pas du tout convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

- Je ne pense pas," murmura son vis à vis.

C'est ce moment là que choisit Envy pour remonter dans la camionnette, l'air complètement affolé.

- Wrath, il n'est pas à l'appartement, ni nulle part ailleurs, son portable ne répond pas non plus, il ne vous aurait pas contacté ?" bafouilla t il à une vitesse effrayante.

- Non, je suis désolé, murmura Archer, je n'ai reçu aucun appel...

- Euh...colonels...?" la voix du lieutenant était blanche" Il est là ! " Scar pointa du doigt l'écran de la pièce 308, la salle de transaction.

A suivre.

Ysa: Hey tout le monde un bon petit chapitre parachuté un peu avant la date et donc plus court mais sinon c'était rien et je l'ai tapé en une seule journée chuis fière de moi meme si je vous promet un chapitre plus long pour la prochaine fois . Encore merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font bien avancer.


End file.
